<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will you swing with me? by SkyDawnBird3416</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707369">Will you swing with me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDawnBird3416/pseuds/SkyDawnBird3416'>SkyDawnBird3416</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ironqrow Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mental Health Issues, Moving In Together, Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDawnBird3416/pseuds/SkyDawnBird3416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Qrow and James get engaged, everyone is happy for them. There is only one problem though, moving from Vale to Atlas. Qrow's youngest, Clarissa aka C, is hesitate not liking change. Is there a way to fix this dilemma?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ironqrow Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will you swing with me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO!!!!</p><p>This is my first Ironqrow fan and my first Ironqrow ship week. For anyone who does not understand some of the characters, ask a question in the comments or look at my pervious works.</p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a white colored limo laid six people, five children and one adult male. The man had spiky hair black hair with streaks of light gray. He oversaw the vehicle of children that were happy about all the sights.</p><p>All except one child.</p><p>The youngest was not paying attention to anyone, just on her scroll. She was looking at pictures.</p><p>The man looked between the other five, the youngest and the garnet and sapphire encrusted ring on his finger. Qrow knew never this was never going to be an easy transition for his daughter and she would be the most uncomfortable about their move.</p><p>Qrow and James had been dating for five years now, three of those was when Qrow got custody of the children after their mothers died, guardians were deemed unfit and an adoption. They all love James and vice versa.</p><p>His biological children, twins Robin and Ruby, were excited about all the engineering and mechanics they could do in Atlas. Robin was getting giddy to try out their new archery system. Ruby was ready to try out Doctor Polendina, or they like to call him Grandpa Pierto. She was good friends with his daughter, Penny, and with her only being a year older made her really smile.</p><p>His eldest daughter, Nora, was ready to spend more time with her only biological relative. Her grandmother, Fria. She is a sweet old lady who loved all the kids as her own. </p><p>His cousin, now adoptive daughter Sparrow, was ready to see all the new Atlas fashions and the type of birds they had. </p><p>His youngest, C, while she had her best friend, Whitley, she was uneasy about leaving Vale. She was never one good on changes and new people. She would rather stay in Vale than be in Atlas. She would not only change schools but also scheduling. She could not look at the stars for comfort because Atlas bright lights blocked them out. She would be away from her mother’s grave and her older half-brother, Oscar. Her aunts, uncles and cousins. It was just too much for the poor girl.</p><p>Qrow understood and was willing to break off the engagement but he knew she would only feel immense guilt for destroying her dad’s love life. He was in a lose - lose situation. Someone was going to hurt, one way or another.</p><p>James said he had a way to make her feel better, but Qrow did not know what that could possibly be. </p><p>The limo soon stopped in front of the Ironwood estate. It was bigger than the Schnee’s, which annoyed Jacques to no end. The mansion was very white and bright. It stood tall and expensive. It has been in James’s family for years, generations after generations.</p><p>The kids soon got out with C, being the last one, grabbing onto Qrow’s hand. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Her violet hood cape covered her face as the harsh winter breeze blew into her face.</p><p>The other kids ran ahead and went into the living where hot chocolate was being served. They were staying the weekend. The move was to happen in six months, before the wedding. If they could get everyone on board. </p><p>After filling their tummies with hot chocolate, James came down. He was not dressed in his usual military outfit but in a plain white skirt and blue jeans. Which was unusual, maybe he was building something?</p><p>The kids were all led into each of their own rooms by James. The last ones were Qrow, James and C left. He had led to the room, C, had always used when they came to Atlas. However it felt different than all the other times.</p><p>James then kneeled down to her level, and she emerged from behind her dad’s legs to grasp one of James’s hands.</p><p>“I know change is hard on you. But you don’t need to be afraid. I'm scared about this too. I love your dad, your siblings and you. I always love how strong you have been and dispute all the hardship you have faced. I do not want you to feel comfortable, I want to feel at home here. So added new things to your room to help with that.” At this point James stood up and opened the door.</p><p>C followed through with Qrow behind her, when they entered they were both stunned. The room that just had violet painted walls had been decorated with bright stars trailed over the walls and ceiling. Some made the Vale’s constellations while others made patterns of butterflies and stars. At the window seat wall were pictures of her mom, family and home. There was a hanging hammock nest to it as well. Butterfly fairy lights dangled around the chair with colors of purple, blue, red, pink, teal, green and orange.</p><p>She had taken off her hood and began to inspect her room. Touching everything she saw and feeling every texture there.</p><p>Qrow looked over at James, while had hard time expressing emotions and often was a workaholic. He was also very caring and would do everything in his power to make those he cared about feel appreciated.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence, C turned around, ran and jumped into James’s arms, crying. She was overwhelmed with emotions. James just handled her, soon after her cries stopped and breathing slowed. She had fallen asleep in his arms, the two men put her into bed. Giving her kisses on her forehead and left the room closing the door behind.</p><p>After checking all the other kids were sound asleep and kissing them goodnight, they made their way to their bedroom. That's where Qrow had kissed James out of nowhere.</p><p>When they pulled back, Qrow had this happy and disbelief look on his face on what happened in C’s room.</p><p>“I have to ask. Where did the idea of the chair come from?” Qrow asked curiously. He never heard either C or James talked about one. Nor did he remember encountering one.</p><p>James chuckled, “C’s mom and I had this tree where we would go when the world got too much for us. We put up our own hammock in the tree and I know she probably did the same thing for C. I knew she does not like change for the fear of forgetting, I wanted to show she does not have to. I want to be in the kids’ lives for as long as they have me.” he concluded with kissing his fiance on the temple and guiding them to their shared bed.</p><p>“James Ironwood, I can not wait to marry you.” Qrow added while he crawled into his chest and fell asleep. </p><p>“I can’t wait to marry you, Qrow Branwen.” James finished when his own eyelids closed. </p><p>Six months later, a new photo laid on C’s window seat wall. </p><p>A wedding photo with her entire family, her dads being love struck and her smiling brightly with her siblings.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>